1. Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to the production of machine made crochet knitted fabrics.
2. Description of Prior Art
Machine made crochet knitted fabrics may be produced in a broad range of widths, from as little as 1/8 inch or less depending on the closeness of the needle spacing in the crochet knitting machine, to as much as 60 inches or more depending on the total width of the needle bed. This textile fabrication method is commonly used for the production of narrow fabrics, particularly for the production of decorative trimmings and ribbons, and for the production of elastic webs for underwear waist bands, belts, and other apparel applications. The soft formable metallic wire may be formed of one material of the group consisting of copper, aluminum, soft steel and soft stainless steel.